1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for accepting a user's selection of sort options for sorting a table.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer database is a structured collection of records or data that is stored in a computer system. Data may be extracted from the database and presented to a user in the form of a table where information about a particular entity is represented in columns and rows. The columns of the table enumerate the various attributes of the entity, and a row is an actual instance of the entity that is represented by the relation. The rows of the table may then be sorted according to the values in one or more columns of the table. Current user interfaces, however, provide controls for selecting the sort options for the table that are not user-friendly and make understanding the effect of sorting difficult.